Ben 10 and Ammar 10: The Ultimate Movie
This is a crossover of Ben 10: Powered Force,Ammar 10: The Final Stand, Ammar 10: Down to last stand, Ben 10: Alien Attack of Force in the crossover. Hypnosis Vilgax: We cannot too killing Ammar forces to do, we been powerful now, his for Shadow me. (press a button, turns into Shadow Vilgax) I am more powerful! At the Ammar's house. Ben (Powered Force): Uaa.. don't do that, you freakeding me out. Ammar (Down to last stand): Watch this alien! (turns into Ultimate Speed Swampfire) Ultimate Speed Swampfire! Ben (Powered Force): Aw, man? (holding with Alphamatrix and scrolling in hologram) Heatblast, Swampfire, Lodestar, ChamAlien, and the Diamondhead. (scrolling off, and running in) We has stop them! (Ultimate Speed Swampfire go along with Ben (Powered Force) and use mega speed to Vilgax, and Jorden, Ammar (Final Stand) showed up on Ammar (Down to last stand)'s house) Ammar (Final Stand): Ow man! XLR8 (Alien Attack of Force): (using in super speed at the Ammar (Down to last stand)'s house) In the powerful day? Ben (Powered Force): Yeah, i'm fine. Ultimate Speed Swampfire (Down to last stand): (attack Vilgax) 6 hours and then kaboom! Ben (Powered Force): (jumping in) It's Hero Time! 'Theme Song in the Dragon Soul at the Dragon Ball Z Kai music video' Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now! Don't stop, there's so much to be found! We can find paradise, All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul. Mysteries abound made of a deep energy (energy). Foes all around, But I will go fearless and free. I'll give you strength, You give me love. That's how we'll live. (that's how we'll live) Courage won't fade. If you're with me, my enemies can never win. We will fight for love and glory. We will live to tell the story. There is nothing we can't live through - Nothing ever dies; we will rise again. Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now! Don't stop, keep you spirit proud. And ride upon the wind All we have to do is go! Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now! Don't stop, there's so much to be found. We can find paradise. All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul. Dragon Soul! 'Theme Song end' but Opening Four Arms (Powered Force): (revieve on dramatic transformation sequence) Four Arms! His stopping Four Arms grabbed the Rock in the super-strength and throws at Shadow Vilgax's face. Shadow Vilgax: Will you destroy your body and live here, now? That didn't even hurt. Four Arms (Powered Force): How to lost control? (6 hours later) Four Arms (Powered Force): How be lost control! (go form, dramatic transformation sequence) Powered Four Arms! Vilgax grabbed Ultimate Speed Swampfire, and then Vilgax has turn into normal. Powered Four Arms (Powered Force): Ammar! That's Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and Dragon Ball Z Kai have been removed Vilgax: (is grabbed on a Ultimate Speed Swampfire) From the looks of it, I'd say you're the bad guy, and you know what we do to bad guys. I'll send you back where you came from! (his absorbed in the Alien powers) Ultimate Speed Swampfire (Down to last stand): (Teleport behind Vilgax and Vilgax is die) Kaboom! Told ya (Turns back to Ammar) Powered Four Arms (Powered Force): Stop talking, guys! We have a more important thing on our hands! Ammar (Down to last stand): YOU HEAR ME BEN? I HAVE THE RIGHT TO REMAIN SILENT! ANYTHING I SAY CAN AND WILL BE HELD AGAINST ME IN A COURT OF LAW! AND I HAVE THE RIGHT TO AN ATTORNEY TOO, PAL! AND IF I CAN'T AFFORD ONE, ONE MUST BE PROVIDED FOR MY BY THE COURT! Powered Four Arms (Powered Force): Stop that, Bobby! When it Ben 10: Alien Attack of Force in the crosstime, but turning into Galvan's system To be completed... Gallery *See also: Ben 10 and Ammar 10: The Ultimate Movie/Gallery